Birdsong
by houojii
Summary: A Fuu and Ferio fic. Rated PG13 because of swearing. Mostly Ferio, some Clef. (Yes, CLEF!)
1. Thrill of the Hunt

Magic Knight Rayearth  
Birdsong  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters of MKR. They belong to CLAMP, who also created CardCaptor Sakura. I luv them…!  
  
Author's Notes: I am Houoji, the alter ego of Lizziechan. Like Nova is the dark side of the perky Hikaru, I am the more serious side of Lizziechan. My fics will be on animes other than CCS, like Magic Knight Rayearth, Inuyasha, and Juline, which, next to CCS, are my fave mangas. This fic is a Fuu and Ferio fic, aren't they cute? Yeah, well, I'm following the manga series, so if anyone who watches the anime sees something different, it's because I'm following the manga's story, not the anime's. Well, read and review, and thanks.  
  
Chapter 1: Thrill of the Hunt  
Fuu Houoji pulled back the string of her bow, then quickly released. A wounded roar, and she knew that the arrow had found its mark. A monster appeared from behind a thick clove of trees, her arrow deeply buried in its shoulder. The monster looked like a large boar, with thick green fur and flickering red eyes. It grunted, stumbled forward, then fell feavily to the forest floor, its crimson blood staining Cephiro's earth.  
  
Fuu lowered the bow. Exterminating the monsters running wild throughout the world of Cephiro had been more difficult than it looked. There had been many different monsters, and not all were weak to wind magic. That was hard, since wind magic was all Fuu knew. Her fellow Magic Knights, Umi and Hikaru, were in other areas of the world, as were any other warriors that could help her. So Fuu was on her own.  
  
She loved to hunt. Fuu supposed it wasn't surprising, seeing as how she'd spent many days in the wilderness of Cephiro, relying on no one and nothing but her wits, weapons, and of course, magic. Something in her stomach fluttered whenever she saw a monster. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
She suddenly heard movement behind her and whirled around, an arrow already notched in her bow. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she searched for an intruder. Nothing but silence, and someone tackled her from behind.  
  
Fuu let out a surprised cry and saw her bow fly through the air and land a few feet away from her. Someone grabbed her wrists as she struggled, and she felt her magic surge through her. Fuu uttered a spell.  
  
"BINDING WINDS!!"  
  
"WAHH!" said a familiar voice. Startled, Fuu sat up and came face to face with a pair of familiar amber eyes.  
  
"F-Ferio…!" she gasped in surprise. The green-haired warrior smiled back at her.  
  
"Hey, Fuu," he greeted. "Mind putting me down?"  
  
"Oh!" Blushing, Fuu waved a hand, and the winds holding Ferio in the air dissipated.  
  
"AGH!" Ferio yelled.  
  
"Ohh!" Fuu gasped.  
  
Ferio landed right on top of the Wind Knight. "Oof!" Ferio grunted. He opened his eyes and looked down at the golden-haired girl. "Uh, heh heh…hey, Fuu…"  
  
Fuu blushed redder than before. For a few moments, the two lay there, and Fuu asked in a whisper, "Ferio, would you…would you please get off me?"  
  
Ferio blinked. "Uh, huh?! OH! Yeah, sure!" He scrambled off the girl and sweatdropped, laughing sheepishly. "I'm sorry…" he muttered. He looked away, a gentle blush coming to his face.  
  
Fuu smiled shyly, then grabbed her bow. "Uh…what are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you'd be somewhere else, hunting for other monsters."  
  
Ferio smiled. "Yeah, well, the Forest of Silence is all clear. Not a single monster, so I thought I'd come and help you out…" He looked away and blushed again.  
  
Fuu giggled, and Ferio started. "What are you laughing about?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Fuu shook her head, still giggling. "N-nothing," she said.  
  
Ferio's eyes narrowed. "Fuu…are you laughing at me?" he demanded.  
  
"N-no…"  
  
Ferio smirked. Then, without another warning, he pulled the girl into his arms. Fuu let out a surprised cry and looked up at him, blushing again.  
  
Ferio smiled down at her. She was so cute when she blushed. "Who's blushing now?" he whispered.  
  
"I--"  
  
A loud crack startled the two, and they turned their heads. A tree fell, and Ferio unsheathed his blade, stepping in front of Fuu. "Stay back!" he ordered. "I know what this monster is…"  
  
A loud squawk, and something huge rose in the sky, enveloping the forest in shadow. Fuu gasped at the magnitude of the creature. It looked like a giant eagle, with four wings and six eyes. Red dripped from its lips, and something fell in front of Ferio. Fuu gasped when she saw that it was a leg. A monster leg.  
  
"That's disgusting…" she murmured, a hand covering her mouth.  
  
"It regenerates unless its head is chopped off," Ferio muttered. "To do that, you've gotta get up on its back, and I don't want you doing that."  
  
"Ferio, I'm a Magic Knight. I can do this."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want you to."  
  
Fuu let out an exasperated sigh and touched Ferio's shoulder. "I don't want you being hurt," she whispered.  
  
Ferio melted at her touch. "Fuu…"  
  
A loud squawk, and the bird spied its prey. It dived.  
  
Fuu saw the monster coming towards them at an amazing speed over Ferio's shoulder. "Ferio, look out!" she yelled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to the ground. The two toppled to the ground, the bird missing them by mere inches. Fuu scrambled to her feet, and summoned her bastard sword, a large blade taller than she was. Magic surged through her, and a new spell formed in her mind.  
  
"BLADED WINDS!!!"  
  
The winds came to her command, blowing the girl's hair into disarray. The monster shrieked in pain as the winds attacked it, tearing through flesh and bone. The monster faltered, flying close to the ground, and Fuu jumped.  
  
She landed on the flying creature's back, and it shrieked in protest. Fuu rose to her feet with difficulty and plunged her sword through the back of the monster's neck. Grunting, she sliced off the monster's head.  
  
The creature flapped its wings one last time, then crashed into a tree. Fuu yelled, thrown off, her sword coming back into her jewel-glove. "AHHHH!"  
  
She shut her eyes. 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna--'  
  
She heard a grunt and opened her eyes. Ferio looked down at her with a smile. "Not bad, Wind Knight," he said, placing her down to the floor. "Are you alright?" his smiled turned into one of concern. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Fuu said softly, brushing off feathers in her hair. She smiled up at him. "I'm not hurt--"  
  
She stopped when she felt Ferio's lips against hers. Fuu closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. Something in her stomach fluttered whenever Ferio kissed her.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling. 


	2. Proposal

Magic Knight Rayearth  
Birdsong  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth characters don't belong to me…blah, blah, blah…you know that.  
  
Author's Notes: Welcome back to the second chapter of 'Birdsong'. Don't get your hopes up. It'll be short. Like this AN.  
  
Chapter 2: Proposal  
"Dammit, Clef, I can't do that!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Guru Clef demanded, his blue eyes trained on the crown prince of Cephiro. "It's very simple. Hikaru herself knows about it, and you know the innocence of the child!"  
  
"It is NOT that easy, Guru!" Ferio retorted. "What, I'm supposed to just walk up to her and say, 'Hey Fuu, how about you and I get married?' You think it's that easy?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine, you go and do it!" Ferio snarled, pointing at something over his shoulder. "Umi's over there, in the balcony. Let's see you do it, and I'll propose to Fuu."  
  
Clef's eyes widened. "Ah, well, you see…" he muttered nervously.  
  
Ferio crossed his arms. "You ain't budging, mage," he sneered.  
  
"Ah, shut up!"  
  
"Are you silencing the Prince of Cephiro?!" Ferio asked, golden eyes narrowing.  
  
"I am the master mage of Cephiro! I can do pretty much anything, pretty-boy!"  
  
"I can kick your ass all the way to Autozam!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Clef threw away his staff. "Try it!"  
  
"My pleasure, you jacka--"  
  
"Hey, you two, shut up already!" someone said.  
  
Clef and Ferio silenced at the sight of Cail Lantis, the only Magic Swordsman of Cephiro. The man's skill with sword and magic was almost unbeatable, and Lantis was second only to the Master Mage himself. The dark-haired, blue-eyed knight towered over both the prince and mage. "The entire castle can hear you two," Lantis said, his eyes flickering dangerously. "So shut…the hell…up."  
  
Clef and Ferio obeyed, but shot each other dirty looks before parting ways.  
  
"Lantis!"  
  
Lantis turned around and caught a red-haired girl in his arms. "Hikaru!" he said in surprise.  
  
Hikaru Shidou giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Finally found you! I've been looking all over for you, you know!"  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"Missed ya, of course!" Hikaru smiled up at the knight. "I have so much to tell you…"  
  
The couple walked away, Hikaru talking happily of her adventures.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh, Fuu?"  
  
The girl in the long white dress turned around, and Ferio felt his voice fade away. 'She is so beautiful…'  
  
"Hm?" Fuu asked, stroking a white bird perched on her arm. The bird chirped sweetly.  
  
"Uh, well…you're going back to your Tokeeyo soon, aren't you?"  
  
"Tokyo," Fuu corrected calmly. "Yes, today."  
  
"Well, uh, I wanted to ask you a question…"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Fuu blinked and Ferio felt his legs buckle beneath him. 'She isn't human, being that beautiful…'  
  
"Ah, well, um…"  
  
"Fuu!"  
  
Fuu turned her head and Hikaru Shidou ran up to her. "We're going back!" the scarlet-eyed girl said. "I've opened the portal!"  
  
Fuu smiled. "Okay. Ferio just has a question." She looked at the prince. "Yes, Ferio?"  
  
He couldn't do it. Not with Hikaru there. "Ahh…never mind," he said. "It's nothing."  
  
Fuu smiled. "Alright." She hugged him tightly, whispered, "Goodbye," and left with Hikaru.  
  
Ferio looked down at his fist and opened it. A silver ring lay in his palm.  
  
'Nothing at all, Fuu…' 


	3. A Little Talk...

Magic Knight Rayearth  
Birdsong  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Rayearth characters, otay?  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen, gomen, gomen!!! Here is the third chapter of my story, and I'll keep this AN short so you can hurry up and read it. But it'll be short. Please don't forget to review! Once again, gomen nasai!  
  
Chapter 3: A Little Talk…  
"Prince Ferio?" Dal Lafarga asked, knocking on Ferio's door. "Your Highness?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Lafarga cleared his throat and tried again. He was unsuccessful. Lafarga, now plenty angry, was getting ready to break down the double doors with his sword when someone behind him tapped his shoulder. The greatest swordsman of Cephiro whirled around, blade in hand, finding himself looking down at Caldina. "C-Caldina!"  
  
"Well, aren't you the subtle one," Caldina remarked, shooting his sword a glance. "Lafarga, this isn't just Prince Ferio we're dealin' with, hon! The boy's like, lovesick! His darlin' Fuu's in Tokie or Tokyo or whatever, and he has to stay here. They're always apart, and now you, like, wanna break down the poor boy's door?"  
  
"He can't stay in there forever," Lafarga muttered, but he sheathed his sword.  
  
"Ahem, watch the master." Caldina smiled at Lafarga sweetly, causing the swordsman to blush, and walked up to Ferio's doors. She knocked lightly. "Prince Ferio? Can I, like, come in? I'd like to talk to you!"  
  
The doors swung open. "Leave Lafarga out," Ferio called from within his room.  
  
Caldina smiled at Lafarga again. "Sorry, but like, this is between me and the Prince."  
  
Lafarga crossed his arms in annoyance as the doors closed behind Caldina. "…Hmf."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Caldina stood behind the prince, hands behind her back. "…What do you want, Caldina?" Prince Ferio asked, looking back at her.  
  
"Well, like, um, the whole castle is worried about you, sweetie." Caldina walked up beside Ferio and looked at him. "We heard from Clef that there was, like, a, um…question you were gonna like, POP, to Fuu. That true?"  
  
"…Yes."  
  
Caldina's eyes widened. And here she thought it was just gossip. "Oh, Ferio, are you sure?!"  
  
Ferio looked at her in surprise. "Of course I'm sure," he told her. "Why shouldn't I ask her to marry me?"  
  
Caldina bit her lip. Umi had been telling her about life on their world, and Caldina was pretty sure that Umi had mentioned marrying at the age of 15 wasn't exactly smiled upon. "Well, Ferio, hon, w-what about Fuu?"  
  
Ferio looked confused. "Shouldn't she be happy?"  
  
Caldina nodded. "Well, like, yeah, but…what'll happen to her family if she decides to marry you?"  
  
Ferio blinked. He hadn't thought of that…  
  
Caldina smiled at his silence. "Ferio, I think you should, like, think about what'll happen to Fuu before you tie the knot," she said gently, putting a slender hand on his shoulder. "Next time she comes, how about you two, like, talk about this marriage thing?"  
  
"…Alright." Ferio flashed Caldina a smile. "Thanks, Caldina."  
  
"You're welcome, darlin'!" Caldina said cheerfully. "Now, I'd better get, Lafarga's probably steaming about you moping around. Don't do that, kay? We like seein' our Prince happy. Take like, a walk, hunt, do something, for Mokona's sake!"  
  
Ferio laughed. "I will, Caldina. Thank you again."  
  
Caldina smiled. "You're welcome, Ferio…and I hope you and Fuu live happily together soon."  
  
She turned and left the quiet prince to his thoughts. 


	4. Inspiration

Magic Knight Rayearth  
Birdsong  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them!  
  
Author's Notes: None, except enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Inspiration  
"Houoji-san!"  
  
Fuu turned around. "Nani?" she asked softly, as a panting young man ran up to her. "Aruzuka-san, daijobu?"  
  
The dark-haired boy stood up straight and held out a small yellow blossom. "Daijobu. For you, Houoji-san," he said with a smile. His green eyes shone. "Arigatou gozaimasu for helping me with my algebra homework."  
  
Fuu accepted the gift and smiled. "Oh, it's very pretty!" she exclaimed.  
  
Aruzuka Teichi blushed slightly. "Ano…Houoji-san…" he mumbled.  
  
Fuu blinked up at him. "Doushite, Aruzuka-san?" she asked.  
  
"Can we walk to class together?" Both Fuu's and Teichi's next class was art. "That is, if you won't mind…"  
  
"Iie." Fuu shook her head, her blonde curls moving slightly. "Not at all."  
  
They began to walk along the halls of Fuu school, stopping every once in a while as their fellow students greeted them. Teichi was the captain of the basketball team, while Fuu was the captain of the archery and computer club. Both were well-known, well-liked, and easygoing.  
  
They stopped in front of the art class, and Teichi opened the door for Fuu. "Ladies first," he said. Fuu smiled and walked into the class, followed by Teichi, just as the school bell rang. Their art teacher, Hinagi Haruka-sensei, walked into class. She was a tall, slim lady with long silver hair and dark eyes. She smiled at her class as she strode to the front of the room. "Today, we'll be starting our own oil paintings after studying about them," she announced. "This is a free subject assignment, meaning that you are allowed to paint whatever you feel like painting. The projects must be turned in by the end of the week after next. I'd like you all to spend this period brainstorming on a subject to paint. If you already have an idea, just grab a blank canvas in the back of the room and start painting!" Hinagi-sensei smiled. "I look forward to seeing all the different images that come from your hearts."  
  
Teichi looked to Fuu with a smile. "Hey, that's a pretty interesting assignment--" he began to say, but stopped when he saw Fuu's face. "Houoji-san?'  
  
Fuu's emerald eyes shimmered, and there was a faint smile on her face. She turned to Teichi. "A free subject assignment," she said softly. "Hinagi-sensei is a very laid-back teacher, ne? I already have an idea of what to paint."  
  
"Already?" Teichi asked in amazement. "Ano…Houoji-san, you just heard about the project. How is it you already have an idea?"  
  
"Hm, she asked for us to paint an image from our hearts," Fuu replied with a smile.  
  
Teichi blushed. He just suddenly got an idea for the project, as well.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nani?!" Ryuuzuki Umi asked. "He asked to paint you?!"  
  
"Hai," Fuu replied, blushing slightly. "And then he asked me out on a date."  
  
Shidou Hikaru blinked. "Did you accept?" the red-haired girl asked innocently.  
  
Fuu shook her head. "Iie. Of course not. I told him…that I was already involved with someone else. He understood, but I feel badly for him." She sighed. "He still wanted to paint me, however, so I told him I'd meet him at the park on Friday."  
  
Umi nodded slowly, her ocean-blue hair falling over one shoulder in a ponytail. "Wakarimashita."  
  
Hikaru smiled. "I'm not surprised that he asked you out, Fuu-chan! You're very pretty!"  
  
"Oh…arigatou gozaimasu, Miss Hikaru." Fuu said, redder than ever.  
  
"Well, it's true," Umi said with a smile. "You're simply too modest."  
  
The three girls were in Umi's expansive room. Umi was on her stomach on her bed, a magazine in front of her, while Hikaru sat on a beanbag beside the bed. Fuu was sitting primly on the floor, a book on her lap. Umi continued. "You have those big, green eyes and soft, curly hair…" Umi shrugged. "Hey, I guess that you wouldn't know. You're used to it. But you ARE pretty, Fuu. You make glasses seem chic."  
  
Fuu smiled. "Thank you for the compliments, you two."  
  
Umi giggled. "So, you're seeing him on Friday. On Saturday, we're going back to Cephiro."  
  
Fuu blinked and smiled. "Hai…"  
  
"Oooh, she's getting the moony eyes again," Hikaru said. "I wonder who she's thinking about…"  
  
"Hai, I wonder," Umi said with a knowing smile. Then she coughed. "Ferio!"  
  
Fuu blushed. "You know…he was going to ask me something the last time we were there," she said in a soft whisper.  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.  
  
Fuu shook her head. "I don't know…" she replied.  
  
Umi bit her lip. She and Caldina had been speaking with each other during their last visit, when Caldina had brought up a question about marriage. Umi didn't need many more clues to figure out what kind of question Ferio had wanted to ask Fuu.  
  
"Umi?"  
  
Umi blinked. "Ano…nani?"  
  
Fuu and Hikaru were staring at her. "You were spaced out," Hikaru said. "Daijobu?"  
  
Umi smiled. "Daijobu. So, what about you, Fuu-chan? What's your inspiration? What will you paint?"  
  
The green-eyed girl looked at them. "Who do you think?" she softly asked. 


End file.
